Duplicate Boston Holiday
Boston Holiday is the twenty sixth episode aired of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the 24th episode produced. The episode starts when a child Prince shows up at the Tipton, but he wants to be a real kid so Zack and Cody help him have fun. Meanwhile, London is convinced that she has found Aliens and Maddie is dragged along. Episode Summary The episode starts off as Zack and Cody playing football. Maddie sees them, and Zack tells her that she can be the cheerleader. When the elevator opens Cody comes running off but Zack tackles him, and they land on Mr. Moseby's feet, he yells "Ow" and Maddie cheers "3, 5, 7, 9 Moseby will kick your behind! Whooo!!" and she leaves. Mr. Moseby tells Zack and Cody that they have to sign a contract that the Tipton will have special guests. He introduces Mr. Babalabalu, they leave, and Prince Sanjei throws the football to Cody. Zack says "Nice throw" Sanjay says "Thanks, I've never thrown one of these, but I've been watching it on T.V. Later, Zack and Cody and Sanjay play football in the hallway, Cody kicks the ball and it hits Mr. Moseby. He shows them the contract, Sanjay hides behind a cart. Zack tells Mr. Moseby that he told them that they can't play in the Lobby. Cody says "Last time I checked this was a hallway!" Sanjay laughs and Mr. Babalabalu hears him and tells him that they have to go and practice. Meanwhile, Maddie is in Suite 2500 with London and they are going to look for Aliens. Maddie says that she is going home to get her last fish stick, but she stays when London told her that she is going to cancel the lobster. Later Zack and Cody are in the suite, Sanjay comes in and tells them that he is tired. Cody suggest that they switch places while Zack and Sanjay go to the mall. In London's room, Maddie is living "the sweet life". They later fall asleep and London has a dream about saving the world from Aliens and destroying the Earth. When she wakes up Maddie comes and tells her the she saw the UFO, but later notices that it is just Londons party balloon. In the mall, Zack and Sanjay get caught "stealing". Carey comes with Cody, Mr. Moseby and Mr. Babalabalu. They get to get out, and Sanjay tells Mr. Babalabalu that tomorrow they will be going to the roller coaster rides. Memorable Quotes * "What-ever. Listen, I may not know about royalty, but I do know about kids and kids need freedom and that's what you're depriving Sanjay of." - Carey Martin. * "I am Prince Sanjay's legal counsel. And as such I believe that he has diplomatic immunity." - Zack Martin. * "How did I get here? I must of been sleep walking! Make that sleep running!" - Cody Martin. * "Hola Aliens? Okay then I guess you don't need me. Adios!" - Maddie Fitzpatrick. * "Oh please! Everyone knows they live in Australia!" - London Tipton. Trivia * This episode is the last Season 1 episode, but it is not the last episode produced in the season. * When Cody is sitting down on the throne and people don't know it's him, the people in the backround change in different shots without any movement. * We learn that Carey goes to a book club. Gallery Boston Holiday (Screenshot 1).jpg Boston Holiday (Screenshot 2).jpg Boston Holiday (Screenshot 3).jpg Boston Holiday (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)